1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and fabrication methods thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a fabrication method thereof for increasing the product yield.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid development of semiconductor technologies, semiconductor devices have been developed toward the trend of small size and high yield so as to meet the miniaturization requirement of electronic products.
FIG. 1A is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional semiconductor device. FIG. 1B is a schematic top view of the semiconductor device along a line AA of FIG. 1A. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the semiconductor device 1 has a substrate 11, a semiconductor chip 12, a plurality of conductive bumps 13 and a solder material 14 connecting the substrate 11 and the semiconductor chip 12, and an encapsulant 15 formed between the substrate 11 and the semiconductor chip 12 for encapsulating the semiconductor chip 12, the conductive bumps 13 and the solder material 14.
The substrate 11 has a substrate body 111 and a plurality of copper pads 112 and a solder mask layer 113 sequentially formed on the substrate body 111. The solder mask layer 113 has a plurality of openings 114 for exposing the copper pads 112. The semiconductor chip 12 has a plurality of bonding pads 121 and a dielectric layer 122 formed on a surface 120 thereof. A plurality of openings 125 are formed in the dielectric layer 122 for exposing the bonding pads 121 and a UBM (Under Bump Metallurgy) layer 123 is further formed on the bonding pads 121 in the openings 125 of the dielectric layer 122. Furthermore, an insulating layer 124 is formed on the dielectric layer 122.
The conductive bumps 13 are formed on the UBM layer 123, and the solder material 14 is formed between the conductive bumps 13 and the copper pads 112 in the openings 114 of the solder mask layer 113.
However, in the above-described semiconductor device 1, delamination easily occurs at interfaces 16 between the copper pads 112 and the solder material 14 due to poor bonding therebetween. As such, the product yield is reduced.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a semiconductor device and a fabrication method thereof so as to overcome the above-described drawbacks.